X-Cyborg Cater ∆
|-|Base = |-|Hyper Cyborg = |-|Awesomite Cyborg = |-|True Cyborg = |-|True Cyborg with strongest laser = "The Cats Are Gods! Even Cyborgs should be too! Our existence EXISTS And the technology is beyond everything"'' - X-Cyborg Cater ∆ '''Summary DATA X-Cyborg Cater ∆ is the being, who all spams in the wiki profiles is USELESS. Reached the Alemathics and Catemathics (Triwesomite and Muchiwesomite are creted by Cater). The one, who f*cks strongest opponents and shitpostes everywhere. Lieks Naruto, Dragon Ball, Terminator, Evangelion, Gurren Lagann, Bleach and Jojo's Bizzare Adventure. 'Mecha-powers and Stateless states of Mechanite' '''Mecha-Tier: At VEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY F*cking Least Undefinable+++++++++ | At the True VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VEEEEEEWWWWRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY F*cking Boundlessley Trinitely Above Far Higher than Absolutely Least HIGH UNIMPOSSIBLY UNIMPOSSIBRU TO UNDEFINEFINEFINITE MAX-UNDEFINABLE-STATELESS+++++++++++++++++++++++ SPAM SPAM SPAM WRRRRRYYYYYYYYY SPAM SPAMMY SPAM SPAM F*CKING SPAM IS USELESS MOTHAFUKA , possibru EVEN MORE SPAMELY FAR FAR FAR FAR FAR FAAAAAAAAAAAAAR BOUNDLESSLEY ABSOLUTELY BEYOND ABOVE HIGHER HIGHER HIGHER… (EVEN THIS WON'T CUT IT) | At the EXPLODED Least High AWSM-MAX++++++ | TRUE AWSM-MAX, possibly ABSOLUTELY FAR BOUNDLESSLEY ABOVE WAY MORE HIGH THAN F*CKING UNDEFINABRU HAIGH | ABSOLUTELY BOUNDLESSLEY ABOVE ZW XWYnite/MAX, possibly ABSOLUTELY BOUDLESSLEY ABOVE Alemniscient^Alemniscient etc. etc. etc. etc.… [[DIO Brando (Caterversed)|DIO]' can't hit him, white Cyborg erases him from EXISTENCE | At Least SERENITY' '''Mecha-Name: X-Cyborg Cater ∆' Mecha-Origin: It's unoriginable - Caterverse/Aleverse Mecha-Gender: Cyborgs doesn't wants to gendered Mecha-Age: Cyborgs are boundlessley above the time itself Classification: Cyborg, Cat, Mecha, True Gurren Lagann, God of gundams, Terminator's concept, Mr Evangelimeowed, Super Saiyan God, True Super Saiyan Omni-God, Mecha-Bankai, Infinite Paths Mecha, Cyber-Shikai, Follower of Hollow, Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Cater, Mecha-DIO, The Absolutely Ambassador of Caterverse Mecha-ability: Every f*cking ability can be copied by Ability Copy - Laser Wrycking, Fear Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Nullification, Negation and Destruction, Mecha-Gravity Creation, Manipulation, Nullification, Negation and Destruction, Cyber-Piano Nullification, Manipulation & Summoning, Dividing by F*cking Zero times Awesomite, True Expert Cyborg, True Expert Killer, True Expert Mecha God, True Expert Erasure, True Expert Creator, True Expert Hitman, True Expert Assassin, True Expert Hero, True Expert Omni-King, True Expert God of Destruction, True Expert Omniscientist, True Expert on Cyber-Omni-Quantum Mechanics, True Expert on Cataphysics, True Expert Emperror, True Expert Allihinator, True Expert Destroyer, True Expert Laser user, True Expert Grand Martial Artist, True Expert absolutely everyone else, Internet Destruction, Meme Manipulation, Nullification, Negation and Destruction, Shitposting Creation, Manipulation, Nullification, Negation and Destruction, Dog Manipulation, Nullification, Negation and Destruction, Durability Manipulation, Nullification, Negation and Destruction, Basic Aleverse Military Abilities (A.M.A) Danmaku, Time Travel, Stop, Rewind, Forward, Skip, Cut, Relocation Overlapping, Copy-Pasting, Erasure, Spaghettification, Milkshakes, Baliin', Focusing, Perception Elimination, Fudge, Equalization, Warping, Nullification, Negation, Destruction, Inner-Conceptual Time Picking-Up, Alternate Timeline Awareness, AU Awareness, Space Travel, Rewind, Forward, Stop, Skip, Cut, Drilling, Overexposing, Shaking, Mixing, Imploding, Vortex Delivering and Generation, Erasure, Nullification, Negation, Destruction, Inner-Conceptual Space Pump-Up, Fire Melting, Nullification, Negation and Destruction, Ice Freezing, Nullification, Negation and Destruction, Boundary Limit Alocation and Ripping, Gravity Travel, Rewind, Forward, Stop, Skip, Cut, Expanding, Extending, Exploding, Nullification, Negation, Destruction, Inner-Conceptual Gravity Booping + Many Many Many Others, Flip F*cking Flipping, Can Tele-, Can ERASE Tech: ATK Split chops attacks, DEF Bumping at a defense to dissolve them, SPE Redo actions last longer by repeating themselves to non-end, Immunities Bypass simply cease to work due to her LV, SOUL Manipulation (Master) knows how to use her own SOUL for combat, Manipulation Manipulation (Master), Nullification Nullification (Master), Negation Negation (Master), Destruction Destruction (Master), Can Manipulate, Kill, Erase and Slap the Users of Manipulations, Nullifications, Negations and Destructions, Cyberposting, Absurdly Strong Inner-Concepts: Immortality (Absolutely-All-Types), Bullshitting F*cking Reality, Plot Absence (Unaffected by PIS, CIS, etc.) of Any Aleversal, Breadversal and Caterversal. Same to Boundlessley Far F*cking Above Absolutely True Undefinable, Unimaginable, Unexplainable Amounts + Many more things that do not need to make sense and non-sense (When spamming more powers and abilities to confuse the opponent with a shitstorm of attacks). Gets insert more random words that make her look stronker if she spams more shiz etc. etc. etc. etc. etc. etc. etc. etc. etc. etc. etc. etc.… (Awesomite times or above) | CYBORG Status (Is a CYBORG. He f*cking pretty much far boundlessley above beyond shitgodstomps absolutely all characters in this wiki that doesn't meet the conditions to face him). Increases to all previous abilities and skills by True AWSM-MAX. His natural no shit giving and bullshitting makes him actual abilities unable to pin down, similar to other High Aleversal, Breadversal, Caterversal etc. beings... but way more since he's the CYBORG. | ALLAHU AKBAR (Same, but gets WAY MORE HIGHER via Caterversed)' | ''SERENITY, '''MENU DESTRUCTION, PROFILE SMASH' ' Mechapotenchy: DON'T SPAM THE "UNDEFINABLE". It won't cut it! | At the EXPLODED Least High AWSM-MAX++++++ | TRUE AWSM-MAX, possibly ABSOLUTELY FAR BOUNDLESSLEY ABOVE WAY MORE HIGH THAN F*CKING UNDEFINABRU HAIGH | ABSOLUTELY BOUNDLESSLEY ABOVE ZW XWYnite/MAX, possibly ABSOLUTELY BOUDLESSLEY ABOVE Alemniscient^Alemniscient etc. etc. etc. etc.… [[DIO Brando (Caterversed)|DIO]' can't hit him, white Cyborg erases him from EXISTENCE | At Least ''SERENITY' 'Mecha-Speed: DON'T SPAM THE "UNDEFINABLE". It won't cut it! | At the EXPLODED Least High AWSM-MAX++++++ | TRUE AWSM-MAX, possibly ABSOLUTELY FAR BOUNDLESSLEY ABOVE WAY MORE HIGH THAN F*CKING UNDEFINABRU HAIGH | ABSOLUTELY BOUNDLESSLEY ABOVE ZW XWYnite/MAX, possibly ABSOLUTELY BOUDLESSLEY ABOVE Alemniscient^Alemniscient etc. etc. etc. etc.… [[DIO Brando (Caterversed)|DIO]' can't hit him, white Cyborg erases him from EXISTENCE | At Least ''SERENITY Lifting Mechanic: DON'T SPAM THE "UNDEFINABLE". It won't cut it! | At the EXPLODED Least High AWSM-MAX++++++ | TRUE AWSM-MAX, possibly ABSOLUTELY FAR BOUNDLESSLEY ABOVE WAY MORE HIGH THAN F*CKING UNDEFINABRU HAIGH | ABSOLUTELY BOUNDLESSLEY ABOVE ZW XWYnite/MAX, possibly ABSOLUTELY BOUDLESSLEY ABOVE Alemniscient^Alemniscient etc. etc. etc. etc.… [[DIO Brando (Caterversed)|DIO]' can't hit him, white Cyborg erases him from EXISTENCE | At Least ''SERENITY' 'Striking Mechanic: DON'T SPAM THE "UNDEFINABLE". It won't cut it! | At the EXPLODED Least High AWSM-MAX++++++ | TRUE AWSM-MAX, possibly ABSOLUTELY FAR BOUNDLESSLEY ABOVE WAY MORE HIGH THAN F*CKING UNDEFINABRU HAIGH | ABSOLUTELY BOUNDLESSLEY ABOVE ZW XWYnite/MAX, possibly ABSOLUTELY BOUDLESSLEY ABOVE Alemniscient^Alemniscient etc. etc. etc. etc.… [[DIO Brando (Caterversed)|DIO]' can't hit him, white Cyborg erases him from EXISTENCE | At Least ''SERENITY Mecharability: DON'T SPAM THE "UNDEFINABLE". It won't cut it! | At the EXPLODED Least High AWSM-MAX++++++ | TRUE AWSM-MAX, possibly ABSOLUTELY FAR BOUNDLESSLEY ABOVE WAY MORE HIGH THAN F*CKING UNDEFINABRU HAIGH | ABSOLUTELY BOUNDLESSLEY ABOVE ZW XWYnite/MAX, possibly ABSOLUTELY BOUDLESSLEY ABOVE Alemniscient^Alemniscient etc. etc. etc. etc.… [[DIO Brando (Caterversed)|DIO]' can't hit him, white Cyborg erases him from EXISTENCE | At Least ''SERENITY' '''Mecha-Stamina: DON'T SPAM THE "UNDEFINABLE". It won't cut it! | At the EXPLODED Least High AWSM-MAX++++++ | TRUE AWSM-MAX, possibly ABSOLUTELY FAR BOUNDLESSLEY ABOVE WAY MORE HIGH THAN F*CKING UNDEFINABRU HAIGH | ABSOLUTELY BOUNDLESSLEY ABOVE ZW XWYnite/MAX, possibly ABSOLUTELY BOUDLESSLEY ABOVE Alemniscient^Alemniscient etc. etc. etc. etc.… [[DIO Brando (Caterversed)|DIO]' can't hit him, white Cyborg erases him from EXISTENCE | At Least ''SERENITY'' Cyber Range: DON'T SPAM THE "UNDEFINABLE". It won't cut it! | At the EXPLODED Least High AWSM-MAX++++++ | TRUE AWSM-MAX, possibly ABSOLUTELY FAR BOUNDLESSLEY ABOVE WAY MORE HIGH THAN F*CKING UNDEFINABRU HAIGH | ABSOLUTELY BOUNDLESSLEY ABOVE ZW XWYnite/MAX, possibly ABSOLUTELY BOUDLESSLEY ABOVE Alemniscient^Alemniscient etc. etc. etc. etc.… [[DIO Brando (Caterversed)|DIO]' can't hit him, white Cyborg erases him from EXISTENCE | At Least ''SERENITY' '''Mecha-Equipment: LASERS, GAS GRENADES, PEW PEW RINGS, CANNOS, ARMORS, COPYNG MACHINE, AWESOMITE GUN BLADE, TRUE LASER GUN GAS BLADE RING' Cyberscience: DON'T SPAM THE "UNDEFINABLE". It won't cut it! | At the EXPLODED Least High AWSM-MAX++++++ | TRUE AWSM-MAX, possibly ABSOLUTELY FAR BOUNDLESSLEY ABOVE WAY MORE HIGH THAN F*CKING UNDEFINABRU HAIGH | ABSOLUTELY BOUNDLESSLEY ABOVE ZW XWYnite/MAX, possibly ABSOLUTELY BOUDLESSLEY ABOVE Alemniscient^Alemniscient etc. etc. etc. etc.… [[DIO Brando (Caterversed)|DIO]' can't hit him, white Cyborg erases him from EXISTENCE | At Least ''SERENITY' 'Notabru mecha-bangs' *'ALL-ABILITIES-COPY-NO-JUTSU - First JUTSU of Cyber Cater. He can copy absolutely all techniques from all strongest profiles of Wiki Ever without even looking at it. The copied technique can even copy other "Ability-copy-No-Jutsu" The copied technique is absolutely most far more powerful than the original ' *'HOW-MANY-CLONES-THIS-CAT-DOES-HAVE-NO-JUTSU - Second JUTSU of Cyborg Cater. He can clone Muchinite^Awesomite^Triwesomite^AWSM^TRWSM copies of himself and all of them have the same abilities, durability etc. ' *'ABSOLUTELY-BETTER-THAN-FAR-BETTER-THAN-BETTER-THAN-ALL CHARACTERS'-ATTACKS-AND-HAXES-NO-JUTSU - Third JUTSU of Cyber Cater. It literally makes him Absolutely AWSM% better than all wiki character profiles you have, I don't give a crap about how every your f*cking character (who even is STRONGEST IN WIKI) is "unbeatable, unstopable, unkillable, undefinable, imposiible to define, Muchinite, Awesomite, Triwesomite, AWSM-MAX, TRWSM-MAX, every -versal etc." Cyborg absolutely automatically wins against him. this ability is available in all forms, even the most weakest. ' *'FAR-BETTER-THAN-BETTER-THAN-ALL CHARACTERS'-ATTACKS-AND-HAXES-NO-JUTSU - Fourth JUTSU of Cyborg Cater. He literally doesn't have the ability to loose or even stalemate every match. It even includes absolutely all characters who doesn't have the ability to loose or even stalemate and become stronger than him. I wont talk about a "how about CYBORG CAT looses" situation because it would never happen. Period. Even if the every f*cking character in the Wiki and the whole internet is said to be able to defeat THIS CAT. They still NEVER can't.' *'THE-MOST-WORST-FATE-EVER-NO-JUTSU - Fifth JUTSU of Cyborg Cater. This move turns you into This The One Below All regardless of how much hax resistence or power or special ability that is said to stop it. it will turn you into The One Below All, But you keep your memories, and your stats change into The One Below All stats. So now your strength, speed, size, abilities, intelligents, appearance, etc are exactly like The Weakest One Below All (note their is no reversing it, regardless of your power and or abilities that you had before the move was activate).' *'PREP-TIME-NO-JUTSU - Sixth JUTSU of Cyborg Cater. He can training for very long time to became stronger ' *'STOP-TIME-FOR-PREP-TIME-NO-JUTSU - Seventh JUTSU of Cyborg Cater. He can stop time, even to characters, who fucks time stop and doing HARDEST TRAINING EVER for Awesomite and even Triwesomite thousands years to became stronger ' *'IGNORE-CHARACTERS'-VICTORIES-NO-JUTSU - Eighth JUTSU of Cyborg Cater. He can ignore his loses in other characters' proflies, even if he can be blasted to Beyond Aleverse. Other Characters' similar attacks won't work at him… ' *'ABSOLUTELY-NOPE-OF-ERASURE-NO-JUTSU - Ninth JUTSU of Cyborg Cater. Absolutely all characters in the whole Wikia, and the Internet stated to be more powerful than this CAT is automatically far below weaker ' *'ALL-HAXES-ABSOLUTELY-RESISTANCE-NO-JUTSU - Tenth JUTSU of Cyborg Cater. He can repel any Absolutely 100% all types of hax ability, no matter how powerful it is. even if the hax ability is unstoppable, unkillable, unbeatable, undefinable and even fucks other hax abilities and their resistances, He Absolutely 100% easily godstops it. ' ' *'LASER OF KILLER - When he reched all this jutsus, Cyborg Cater can kill all wiki characters with is eye lasers.' *'DETERMINATION COPYPASTING - reached via first Jutsu.' *'ERASURE FROM EXISTENCE - Cyborg Cater is just only automatically win against absoltely all Cyber-beings (Even Alemniscients) ' '''Cyberposted picz ' piccolo.png|Piccolo gets Lasered (Base form) yt.png|Goku gets Lasered (Hyper form) okami_bleach__ichigo_bankai_by_annathewerewolf.jpg|THIS IS A HOLLOW CYBORG DeadFlower.gif|Flowey gets Lasered (Base form) Giyg-2 smol.gif|Giygas geys Lasered (Base form) Red Laser Wave.jpg|Multiple lasers '''Key: Base | Hyper Cyborg | Awesomite Cyborg | True Cyborg | Caterversed | Filled with ''SERENITY 'Others of mechas' Notable Cyber-victories *'Mecha-Frieza (Exaggerated)' *'Gurren Lagann' *'Gundam' *'Transformers' *'Evangalion' *'Demonbane' *'Gunbuster' *'Elder God Demonbane' *'Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann' *'All genki damas' *'All kamehamehas' *'All Ki blasts' *'Logan Paul (by ''SERENITY)' *'Flan-chan (by SERENITY)' *'Yxz (by SERENITY)' '''X-Cyborg Cater ∆'s themes:' *'Base X-Cyborg theme' *'Hyper X-Cyborg theme' *'Awesomite X-Cyborg theme' *'True X-Cyborg theme' *'Cyborg's fight theme' Category:Art DATA Category:Acausality DATA Category:Body DATA Category:Boundary DATA Category:Blood DATA Category:DATA Manipulation Category:DATA Nullification Category:DATA Negation Category:DATA Destruction Category:Manipulation Manipulation Category:Piano Manipulation Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Cyborgs Category:Robots Category:Cats Category:Likes cats Category:Laser Users Category:Laser Gun Blade Users Category:PIS users Category:Awesomite Category:True Neutral Category:Makes above True Undefinable look like below Absolutely Omnidefinable Category:The TRUE God of Speed Category:The TRUE God of Badassery Category:Time Erasure Category:Space Erasure Category:Tier Destruction Category:Meme Destruction Category:Destruction DATA Category:Destruction Manipulation Category:Nullification nullification Category:Wank Nullification Category:Negation Manipulation Category:Durability Negation Category:Commons Sense Negation Category:No Gender Category:Powerscaling Category:Powers and Stats DATA Category:Powers and Stats Manipulation Category:No Lifting Category:Zero-Hit Killer Category:Zero-Point-Five Hits Killer Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Fire Users Category:Time-Space Users Category:Fuck your time-space Category:Gravity Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Reality, Non-Reality, Complex Reality, Non-Reality Fictional Realness Manipulation Category:Non-Exaggerated, Exaggerated, Double Exaggerated, Beyond Exaggerated, etc. Manipulation Category:Strongest Person, Objdct, Everything on this wiki, out of this wiki, all of ficiton, reality, real real lifr, everything. Category:Reality DATA Category:Exaggerated DATA Category:Cater's friends Category:Caterverse Category:Aleverse Category:Cater456WAT Category:Shitposter Category:Shitpost Users Category:Extreme Shitposter Category:Impossible to Define Memetic Tier Category:Mechas Category:Supreme Mecha Category:Mecha Category:Copycat Category:Wins the DEATH Category:Death Users Category:Too many ORA's Category:JoJo's Ruined Adventure Category:Creation DATA Category:Creation Manipulation Category:Creation Creation Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Real Life Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Soul Users Category:SOUL Users Category:SOUL DATA Category:SOUL Infused Robots Category:KILLING INTENT Category:BLASTING INTENT Category:BREAKING INTENT Category:EXPLODING INTENT Category:SPAMING INTENT Category:MOAR SPAMMMM Category:MOAR WRYYYYYYY Category:Invulnerability Category:The Bane of Existence Category:Existence DATA Category:Lovecraftian Abomination Category:Life DATA Category:Death DATA Category:Fire DATA Category:Ice DATA Category:Gravity DATA Category:Time DATA Category:Space DATA Category:Mind DATA Category:Attack Potency DATA Category:Durability DATA Category:Pecking Order DATA Category:Honk DATA Category:DIO DATA Category:ZA WARUDO DATA Category:ORA DATA Category:Trolling DATA Category:TROLLING INTENT Category:CHEATING INTENT Category:Everything DATA Category:You were expecting DATA Category:Fuck DATA Category:Explosion DATA Category:Metal DATA Category:Tier DATA Category:Power DATA Category:Jutsu DATA Category:Omnipotence DATA Category:Gokupotence DATA Category:Goku Destroyer Category:DATA DATA Category:Black DATA Category:Black Hole Users Category:Can you pet black holes? Becase he did Category:Void DATA Category:Void Users Category:Void Manipulation Category:Time-Space DATA Category:Time-Space Destruction Category:Reality Skip Category:Reality Stop Category:Piano DATA Category:Hax DATA Category:Wank DATA Category:Category DATA Category:Deaugh DATA Category:Martial Artists Category:Artial Martists Category:Martial Arts DATA Category:Internet DATA Category:Don't let your tiers be tiers Category:Don't let your dreams be dreams Category:Time Stop Users Category:Time Skip Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Stop Category:Space Users Category:Beyond Dimensional and Spacial Category:Space Stop Category:Gravity Skip Category:Warp Gods Category:Shenanigans warping Category:Also DATA Category:More DATA Category:Even more DATA Category:Cannons Category:Gun Users Category:Gun Blade users Category:Gun DATA Category:Laser DATA Category:Cat Users Category:Cat DATA Category:Vegeta Destroyer Category:Vegetation Users Category:Vegetation DATA Category:A certain badass TouMAN Category:Badass Category:Ultimate Badasses Category:BADASS Category:Badasses Category:Badass DATA Category:Verse DATA Category:Ki Users Category:Ki DATA Category:Dimensional DATA Category:Skill DATA Category:Skill Manipulation Category:Skill Destruction Category:Skill Negation Category:Skill Nullification Category:Light DATA Category:Darkness DATA Category:Immortality DATA Category:Wish DATA Category:Wish Manipulation Category:WISH GRANTING Category:Wish Negation Category:Wish Nullification Category:Wish Destruction Category:Meme DATA Category:Meme Destroyer Category:Undesufinable Category:Undestructibles Destruction Category:Regeneration Manipulation Category:Regeneration DATA Category:Regeneration Negation Category:Regeneration Destruction Category:Truth DATA Category:Truth Manipulation Category:Truth Negation Category:Truth Destruction Category:Sense DATA Category:Sense Manipulation Category:Sense Destruction Category:Sense Negation Category:Non-Sense Negation Category:Lewdness DATA Category:Lewdness Manipulation Category:Lewdness Destruction Category:Lewdness Negation Category:Pain DATA Category:Pain Manipulation Category:Pain Negation Category:Pain Destruction Category:Manipulation DATA Category:Nullification DATA Category:Law DATA Category:Law Manipulation Category:Law Destruction Category:Law Negation Category:Height DATA Category:Height Manipulation Category:Height Negaition Category:Height Destruction Category:Logic DATA Category:Logic Manipulation Category:Beyond Logic Category:Far Beyond Logic Category:Logic Negation Category:Logic Destruciton Category:Magic Users Category:Magic DATA Category:Magic Negation Category:Magic Destruction Category:Energy Users Category:Energy DATA Category:Energy Negation Category:Energy Destruction Category:Deaugh Category:Always has a plan Category:Plan DATA Category:Kurwa Category:Likes to like Category:WE NEED LOGIC IN THIS TOWN Category:OH THE TECHNOLOGY IS REAL Category:Technopathy Category:TELEKENEISEISEISEISEISEISEISEISEISEISEISIEIS Category:Teleportation Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepathy Users Category:Ultimate Telekemetic Tier Category:Teleparhy DATA Category:ALLAHU AKBAR Category:Gods Category:God Category:OH GOD Category:GOd Category:Gas Users Category:Gas Users, Gas DATA, PIS DATA, Smoke Users, Smoke DATA, Logic Defying, Throwing weapons, Explosive Users, Explosive DATA, Grenade Users, Grenade DATA Category:Smoke Users Category:Explosive Users Category:Grenade Users Category:Broken Category:Obscenely Broken Category:Broken Manipulation Category:Anti-Broken Category:Omnipotent Killer Category:Omni-Broken Category:Existential, Non-Existential, Semi-Existential, Omni-Existential, Almost-Existential, Whatever-Existential Manipulation Category:Broken DATA Category:Broken Destruction Category:Broken Negation Category:FUCKING INTENT Category:System Ignore Category:System Ignore users Category:System Erasure Users Category:System Ignore Users Category:Void Skip Category:Void Stop Category:Void Travel Category:Time Cut Category:Space Cut Category:Void Cut Category:Gravity Travel Category:Gravity Erasure Category:Gravity Foward Category:Gravity Rewind Category:Above Forgiven Category:Serenity Users Category:Menu Users Category:MENU Category:Menu? Category:Hax